


No Answer

by Firenza



Series: Septic Egos Oneshots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Depression, Divorce, Drabble, One-Shot, Superheros, based of prompt, made up villains, magic shows, missing person, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: “Sometimes I just wish I could fall asleep and never wake up.”Sort of prequel to The Glitch Inside.





	No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> “Sometimes I just wish I could fall asleep and never wake up.”

“For once, I’ve got good news today, Marvin finally got his show approved yesterday! I don’t think any of us have ever seen him so happy. He’s been practicing and perfecting it for _forever,_ and the theater finally agreed to start showing it next month. They still have to work out all the kinks with the staging and everything, but it’ll work out in the end. Things always seem to do. At least for him.

“Oh! And Jackie finally caught that villain I’d been telling you about, the Slimer or something silly like that. I always thought he had a stupid name. Why not something cooler like... Doctor Slime? Nah, that’s still lame. Oo, what about Mister Gel? Nope, also stupid. Anyway, Jackie defeated him in this _huge_ battle above the beach. By the end of it, most of his gear was either gone or destroyed. Marvin was moments away from stepping in to save his ass, and you know that _never_ happens.

“Henrik hasn’t been home in a week. I can’t tell if he’s staying away because he thinks that we’re mad at him, which we're not, or if something else happened. He won’t answer any of our texts or calls. I don’t know if I should be worried. He’s been gone for awhile before, but he always made sure to let us know when he was going to be gone for more than a few days. I really hope he’s okay. What if he got hurt or something? No, calm yourself, Chase. Henrik’s fine. He’s just grieving like the rest of us.”

For the first time since he started talking, Chase falls silent for a moment. “Do you mind if I talk about something, not as happy for a second?” He murmurs. No answer. Not like he could get much of one.

“I’m not okay. I haven’t been for a long time. You know this. Why am I telling you this... “ He pauses. “Nothing feels right anymore. Ever since the divorce, well even _before_ that since this was basically what caused it, I’ve just felt wrong. Almost like I’m empty. I’ve tried to fill that hole, but it’s getting harder and harder everyday. Especially seeing everyone so… happy. Marvin’s getting his show, Jackie caught the super-villain plaguing the city, and here I am alone.” He laughs bitterly, “It’s funny, isn’t it? How my only company is comatose, and sometimes _I_ wish that I could fall asleep and never wake up.

“I feel guilty for thinking like that. Here you are, in a coma, and I say that I want to basically be like you. I wish I could take your place…” Chase runs his finger along the brim of his hat. He leans back in the hard plastic chair that the hospital offered. “I just wish things were different, you know. I want to go back to the way things were when we were happy and carefree. But, _no_ , this fucking glitch bitch had to come in and fuck everything up." He sighs and rests his hand on Jack's arm. 

“I know you’re listening. Not just you Jack, but _him_ too. And I want you both to know that I may not be able to stop him, but sure as hell one of us will.”


End file.
